


Amen

by Revelation_Dis



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Brainwashing, Comfort, F/F, F/M, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, POV Second Person, Rituals, ritual abuse, ritual torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24283804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revelation_Dis/pseuds/Revelation_Dis
Summary: Although Horde Prime is gone for good, Catra still has nightmares about the ritual.Post s5.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Catra & Horde Prime (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74





	Amen

It’s over now. It’s been over for a month now, yet you still have the nightmares. Horde Prime is gone and you know that you should be nothing but happy, and you are. Happy that is, but that doesn’t stop the nightmares, and the flashbacks. On a good night the nightmares are regulated to just sight alone, and thank the gods that this type happens most often because the alternative is worse. On especially bad nights you don’t just see things; you don’t just hear them as well, you also feel.

You feel everything.

Tonight is that sort of night. In the waking world your body thrashes around as though trying to fend off an attacker. In your nightmares you are being dragged away from Horde Prime by two of his clones. Dread and terror steep inside of you. You’re placed on a table, and you try to escape but there are restraints. Soon the back of your neck becomes cooler. You realize that they’ve cut your hair but you don’t mourn it. You can’t.

Then you hear electrical noises and an intense burning pain localized at the back of the neck. The operation is a slow, painstaking one, and when it’s over you don’t quite feel like yourself. When it’s over Horde Prime once again asks you where Adora is.

It takes a lot of effort, but you refuse to tell him.

You are then taken to the baptismal room. Your steps are controlled by Horde Prime, and whatever will you have left. You struggle, and fight against Horde Prime while his clones chant praises to him. He tells you that this will be over soon but only if you stop struggling. You don’t listen. You walk into the baptismal pool of green liquid before stopping. Seconds later your entire body feels like it’s on fire. All of your muscles contract rapidly and you swear that your heart rate must be going over two-hundred beats a minute. You let out an ear shattering wail as the pain increases in intensity.

Later on you decide that Shadow Weaver’s tortures couldn’t hold a candle to this.

You find yourself falling into the liquid, arms outstretched seeking purchase, but there is none to be found. You thrash around in the liquid although your entire body hurts and you just want to die. 

Then you hear him inside of your head. He tells you to let go of the past. He tells you to step out of the shadows and into his light. He coaxes you, offers promises of comfort if you will only submit to his will. You feel ashamed when at last you give in and stop fighting. He is right. The pain you felt is now gone, replaced by a sense of peace, and contentment. When you are lead out of the pool the entire congregation cheer. You look up at Horde Prime with such love and admiration, seeing him now as your father, your lover, and your God. You would do anything for him.

When you wake up your face is streaked with tears, and there’s a basin with warm water and a soft cloth next to it. Adora learned soon enough not to try and comfort you until you wanted it. You wash your face, then you walk up to Adora and cuddle up next to her. She doesn’t say anything, but she holds you until you feel safe enough to drift off to sleep while purring.


End file.
